


Not Exactly Shaking My View of the World Right Now

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, National Coming Out Day, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve hadn't specifically timed it to tell Mary about his relationship with Danny on October 11, but it just ended up working out that way.





	Not Exactly Shaking My View of the World Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, coming out day" on fic_promptly (http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/516369.html?thread=15438353#cmt15438353)
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to my story where Steve and Danny tell the team about them, "The Least Shocking News Ever," but it can also stand on its own. If you want to read that story (which was summarized in this fic), you can do so here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10992960

  
Steve hadn't specifically timed it to tell Mary about his relationship with Danny on October 11, but it just ended up working out that way.  
  
They'd only been together for a couple of weeks, and Mary was planning to visit with Joan soon. Steve had decided that he should tell her about this huge change in his life before she came to Hawaii.  
  
The team's positive reaction to the news (and their lack of surprise at the fact that neither he nor Danny were straight) had given Steve the courage to tell his sister. Steve hadn't been open about his interest in men before Danny, but he didn't want to hide his happiness from the world. He'd wanted to be with Danny for seven years, and now that he finally was, he wanted everyone important in his life to know about the man he was so proud to call his.  
  
Steve was alone in his office at the moment, and it was a rather quiet afternoon for his team. Steve would have plenty of time to make this phone call, once he ever got the nerve to press the call button on his cell phone.  
  
Steve was only hesitant because telling people about this part of himself was a fairly new thing for him. He wasn't really the kind of person who easily shared his feelings, especially about things that could make him feel vulnerable. Danny understood that, and he would have been sitting beside him if Steve had asked. Steve was grateful for his support, and he had been glad that Danny had been there when they decided to tell the team about them. But Mary was his sister, and Steve thought he could tell her this by himself. There was a part of him that wanted to prove that he could.  
  
Steve let out a sigh and pressed the call button before holding the phone up to his ear. It rang a couple of times, and he straightened in his chair, feeling the tension increase until he heard her familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Steve. How's it going?"  
  
"Things are good. It's kind of a slow day around here."  
  
"I figured that, since you don't usually call at this time of day. Is everything still good for my trip next week?"  
  
A smile crossed his face. He really was looking forward to seeing her again. "Everything's still good for that." He cleared his throat and looked at his desk for a moment. The picture of him with his arm around Danny reminded him of why he had planned to call Mary in the first place. "Listen, Mare, I, uh, I kind of need to talk to you about something. I wanted to tell you about this before you come here next week."  
  
"You sound really serious." Steve could hear the concern in her voice, and he imagined her frowning in worry. "Is it something about your health? The liver or the radiation poisoning?"  
  
"It's not about that," Steve said. "It's not a bad thing. It's a really good thing, actually." His voice had become softer as he thought of Danny, and he shook his head a bit at himself. "Well, I think it's a good thing, at least. I guess I don't know what you think since I haven't told you yet." Steve didn't usually babble like this, but he couldn't stop the stream of nervous words from pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"You're being really weird," Mary bluntly observed. "You know, it's kind of odd that you decided to call me today about whatever your news is, what with it being National Coming Out Day and all that."  
  
His sister's tone had been casual, but Steve's heart still pounded in his chest as she unknowingly got close to the truth. "You knew about that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, a coworker mentioned it earlier." He imagined her shrugging as she shared this information. "Her son, who's at college, Skyped her last year, told her he was gay, and introduced her to his boyfriend. She's a member of the local PFLAG chapter now."  
  
A long, awkward silence followed as Steve tried, and repeatedly failed to respond. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn't manage to get any words out.  
  
That silence was long enough for Mary to clue into what was going on. "Wait a minute. Is that what's going on here?"  
  
He chuckled weakly at Mary's softly spoken question. "Well, I'm your brother, not your son. And we're on the phone, not Skype."  
  
"Steve--"  
  
"I'm not gay, I'm bi," he said. There, he had gotten that part out. "And you've already met Danny before, so..." And there was the second part. He sighed in relief that the most difficult part of the conversation was over. "But basically, yeah, that's what's going on."  
  
It took Mary a few seconds to say anything and when she did, it wasn't much. "Huh. Well, okay."  
  
Steve's fingers clenched a little tighter on his cell phone. "Okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She sounded more firm now. "Of course it's okay! You're my brother, and I love you. I'm cool with whatever makes you happy."  
  
He smiled in gratitude. "Thanks. I love you, too."  
  
She hummed to herself, and her next words were spoken in a sly tone of voice. "So, you and Danny, huh? I figured that you guys weren't just surf buddies."  
  
Steve let out a laugh. That conversation was so long ago, and it only proved that he had been ridiculous about Danny for a really long time. "Yeah, me and Danny," he replied with a smile. It felt so good to put their names together that way to confirm that they were together. "It's only been a couple of weeks, but it's been really..." Steve trailed off, unable to come up with words that adequately expressed how it had been without coming across as overly sentimental. "It's been really good."  
  
Mary picked up on it. "From your tone of voice, it sounds like it's more than 'good.'" She chuckled. "God, Steve, I had no idea you could be such a sap. Then again, you've always been kind of a sap about Danny, haven't you?"  
  
Steve blushed a little at her teasing. "I, uh, wouldn't know what you mean."  
  
"It's just the way you talk about him. Your voice gets all mushy and your face goes all soft, and it's this whole thing. I mean, honestly, you two being more than friends? Not exactly shaking my view of the world right now."  
  
Steve grinned. "I guess you'll be added to the list of people who weren't surprised by this."  
  
"Oh, there's a list now?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure everyone in Hawaii is on it. When we told the team, they said it was the least shocking thing ever."  
  
She laughed, and it was bright and carefree. "I could see that happening. How did it go, exactly?"  
  
As Steve started to tell her about that night, he felt freer and more open than he had ever really been with Mary before. The ground had shifted underneath them during this phone call, but it felt more firm and solid since Steve had told her this particular truth about himself. Steve felt lucky to have so many supportive people in his life, and he was glad that his sister was one of them.  
  
Eventually, Steve had to wrap up the phone call because he had to get back to work. As he said goodbye to Mary, he felt even more eager to see her next week. He'd probably hug her for at least five minutes straight the next time he saw her. She wasn't surprised about him and Danny, but she would be surprised at just how sappy her big brother could be.


End file.
